


Hollowed Horror

by iJoeyMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJoeyMonster/pseuds/iJoeyMonster
Summary: Short horror story written for a contest.





	Hollowed Horror

Aiden lay on his bed, reading a comic, of _The Amazing Spider-Man_. It was nearly midnight and the lamp he was using to read wasn't very bright. His parents were out to dinner and wouldn't be back until the wee hours of the morning. Aiden didn't mind. It meant he had their big house all to himself. So here he lay, on his stomach on his bed, reading his comics. In truth, he was very bored. He wished he'd invited Jamie to sleep over. Then they could've played video games and pigged out on snacks. He sighed to himself and lay his head on the comic, letting his eyes close. Just for a moment, he thought. Just to rest his eyes, he thought.

A creak sounded through the quiet house, and Aiden lifted his head. He stared a the open door into the dark hallway, frowning. No one was here - it was just himself. Another creak. He got up off his bed and sat on the edge. "Hello?" He called. A weird, shuffling noise. "Hello?" He tried again. Nothing. No noise, no answer. He stood up and grabbed his wooden baseball bat from next to his night stand. "I have a bat.." He called out, but his voice was more of a whisper, weak and scared. He knew he shouldn't have watched that horror movie earlier. He was never good at telling himself it was fake.

Aiden peeked into the hallway. Nothing. He crept down the hallway and peeked over the railing into the living room. Nothing. Just the tick-tick-tock of the clock on the wall. Aiden slowly crept down the stairs. Just as he got to the bottom step, the front door swung open. He yelped in surprise, raising his bat, only to see his parents stumbling inside, laughing. They paused at the sight of him. He blushed in embarrassment

"Aiden, honey, what are you doing?" His mother asked him, tiredness and worry etched onto her wrinkled face. His dad was eyeing him. "Oh.. I thought I heard something." He said sheepishly, lowering the bat. "Why don't you head to bed sweety?" His mother said, a demand, not a question. Aiden simply nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He fidgeted and went back up the stairs. He shut his door, put his bat away, then changed into his pajamas. "Stupid movies." He muttered, falling onto his bed. He curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes after turning his light off.

Alex began to dream. It was a horrible dream. A nightmare. He woke up in the middle of the night to more creaking and shuffling. It sounded like it was right outside his door. He got out of bed and walked outside. Frowning to himself, he followed the noises to his parents room. He knocked. The creaking and shuffling continued to sound. Then some thumping. He slowly opened the door to a pitch black room. He fumbled for the lights. When they switched on, he stared for a moment at the sight before him before screaming. There, in front of him, were his parents. Blood was everywhere, soaking the bed and floor. His father... was that even his father? He couldn't even tell. He saw his mother's head placed at the foot of the bed, staring at him with wide eyes, lower jaw missing. He didn't even know where her body was.

A hissing noise caught his attention and his head snapped to the right. Next to the closet was a black shadow like creature with red glowing eyes and white claws and teeth. It looked like there was an arm in front of it.. Aiden felt sick to his stomach. The creature hissed again, and before he could react, it was upon him. He screamed as it clawed at him, slicing his skin and drawing blood. It dragged him out of his parents bedroom to his own room, leaving a bloody trail along the floor. It dragged him over to his bed and underneath it as he continued to scream, crying now. "No, please, s-stop!" He cried, but the creature didn't listen, merely hissing at him. 

Aiden woke with a start, covered in sweat and whimpering. His cheeks were coated with his salty tears and he felt cold. He sat up in bed, shivering and looking around with wide eyes. "Just a dream." He told himself repeatedly. He sat there for what seemed like an hour, telling himself it wasn't real. It was just a nightmare. Catching his breath. He bit his lip, having a feeling of foreboding. He squinted at his room then turned on the light next to his room. What shocked him was that dark trail of blood on his floor, staining his carpet. 

A hiss sounded behind him, and he froze. His eyes widened and his head slowly turned to look. There, his nightmare, alive and staring at him with hungry eyes, was sitting in the corner, seeming to be fused with the wall almost. He screamed and fell out of bed, scrambling across the floor. It followed him, manically chuckling as it stalked him like prey. He couldn't even scream anymore. All he could do was stare and whimper and tremble. It grabbed him and pinned him down, then got close to him. When it registered what it was doing, Aiden screamed and cried as it ate him alive, letting him feel every bit it consumed of him until his carcass was hollowed out. 

His corpse lay there, a gaping wound in the chest and stomach area, no organs left. The stilled expression on his face was one of horror - wide eyes of fright, dried tears of salt, gaping mouth of silent screams and pain. And blood everywhere.


End file.
